Ormollen Bank
The Ormollen Bank is an institution that provides investment, commercial, and private banking services to its many clients across Westeros and Essos. Its home office is in Lys, and was founded in 334 AC. It has established fully incorporated, independent partnerships, more commonly known as branches, in Volantis, Lotus Point, Oldtown, Pentos, and Myr. It has a business liaison in King's Landing to conduct business there, and has contracts with firms in Braavos, Lorath, and Norvos to represent its interests in those cities. Its current chief executor is Maathos Ormollen. Branches Including its home office in Lys, the bank has six, fully operational branches. Four are embedded in the Free Cities, while the other two are in Westeros and the Summer Islands. Each branch is operated by a member of the Ormollen family. Maathos Ormollen owns the lion's share, or largest share, of every branch. ----------- Lys The home office was established in 334 AC. It is directly owned and operated by Maathos Ormollen, who also built his manse as an adjoining section of the branch. It houses the vast majority of the bank's holdings, which are locked away in huge, subterranean vaults. A small army of Summer Islanders guard the complex at all times. Chief Executive: * Maathos Ormollen Known Senior Partners: * Vilyx Valaar Assistant Managers: * A Lyseni woman * A Volantene woman ---------------- Lotus Point The Summer Islands' partnership was initially established on the island of Koj in 341 AC, with Maathos having secured its prince as one of his first major clients outside of Lys. When the prince refused to pay off his substantial loans in the middle of a war, Maathos joined the war against the prince by funding his rival's armies. At the end of the conflict, Maathos seized two thirds of Koj's shipyards, and negotiated full resource extraction and exportation rights on the islands of Ombaru and Walano. He relocated the branch on Koj to Lotus Point, so that he could better manage his assets there. Its current manager is Marra Ormollen. Branch Manager: * Marra Ormollen Known Partners: * Two princes from Walano * One princess and one prince from Ombaru * A princess from Jhalla. Factors: * -------------- Volantis Maathos secured Vilyx Valaar as his second substantial client outside of Lys, and was quick to establish a partnership in Volantis in 344 AC as a result. The Volantene partnership is one of the wealthiest after the home office in Lys and the partnership in Lotus Point. Its current branch manager is Malassar Ormollen. Branch Manager: * Malassar Ormollen Known Partners: * Vilyx Valaar * An extravagant spice merchant Factors: * -------------- Pentos The Pentoshi partnership was founded in 347 AC. Its powerful magisters made for powerful clients and partners, which made the decision to establish a new branch in Pentos quite easy. Its current manager is Merra Ormollen. Branch Manager: * Merra Ormollen Known Partners: * One or more magisters. Factors: * -------------- Oldtown Lynesse Hightower was Maathos's grandmother. She instilled in Maathos a great respect for House Hightower and Westerosi culture. In 355 AC, he approached Leyton Hightower with the possibility of establishing the bank's first Westerosi partnership in Oldtown. Leyton agreed and later became a partner himself. Its current manager is Masarro Ormollen. Branch Manager: * Masarro Ormollen Known Partners: * Leyton Hightower Factors: * Baelor Hightower * ------------ Myr The partnership in Myr, established in 365, represented a thawing in relations between Lys and Myr since the war 65 years prior. The partnership also represented the first expansionary venture by the bank in over a decade. Its current manager is Mysandro Ormollen. Branch Manager: * Mysandro Ormollen Known Partners: * One or more magisters. Factors: * Business Liaisons A business liaison, or centre of facilitation, is the precursor to a fully fledged partnership. Its goal is to secure substantial investments or deposits from potential local clients. Once there is enough capital, a business liaison is typically ready to fully incorporate as an independent partnership in the bank. ------------------- King's Landing The business liaison in King's Landing was established on the last day of 369 AC and opened on the first day of 370 AC. It conducts its business out of the Nine Heiresses brothel. Its current representative is Madam Lys. Contracts The Ormollen Bank has contracts of service and representation with firms in Braavos, Lorath, and Norvos. It used to have a contract with a firm in Qohor, but it was terminated for unknown reasons. Assets Category:Lys